


Gonna Hunt That Little Bitch Down

by silverruffian



Series: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gonna Hunt That Little Bitch Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O CHALLENGE. Drabble word: glimmer. Dean Winchester can finally cross this one off his bucket list: "hunt down Snuggle Bear". Sam is concerned. Very very concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Hunt That Little Bitch Down

**Author's Note:**

> For Nana 56. You know why. My muse is working on an expanded multi-chap of this drabble. Stay tuned.
> 
> Word Count: 100 on the nose.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Or Snuggle.

"Kept telling you and you didn't believe me," Dean wheezed softly. He slumped against the front of the washing machine. "You didn't think I was sick. You thought I was crazy."

Sam knelt down in front of his brother. "Dude, I'm sorry. Come on, we gotta go."

Dean nodded. He let Sam help him to his feet.

Sam didn't miss the fierce glimmer in Dean's feverish, bright green eyes. As they passed the small furry body on the floor Dean aimed carefully, fired off two more shots, right between the eyes.

"Spring-time soft my ass, you fugly bastard," he muttered.

-30-


End file.
